Hm Saranghaeyo
by DheAndini HunHan's Baby
Summary: Hidup Luhan jadi suram saat 'ditinggalkan' oleh Sehun, hidup Luhan lebih suram lagi saat namja menyebalkan tinggal satu rumah dengannya.. / HunHan/SuHan! Slight KaiHan! OneShoot/One-Shot!


Tittle: Hm.. saranghaeyo

Author: Dhea Andini

Genre: Yaoi romance

Main Cast:

Xi Luhan as Luhan

Oh Sehun as Sehun

Other Cast: Find it by yourself

Summary: "Haha, sudah lama aku tidak melihat senyum itu."

Note: Ini FF pertama yang saya buat dan FF ini murni dari pikiran saya dan imaginasi saya, pernah di share di FB pribadi saya dan FP laen dan terinspirasi dari novel 'Rahasia Bintang' yang saya pun lupa siapa nama author nya '-')v. Apabila ada kesamaan alur dengan FF lain itu murni kebetulan. Sehun is belong to god and his parents, but Luhan is belong to me '-')b

~ƩΧ◊PLΔИƩT~

"Yaakkk! Sampai kapan kau mau berdiri disitu?! Kelas dimulai 10 menit lagi!", teriak seorang anak kelas 11 pada seorang namja mungil nan cantik yang sedang berdiri menghadap ke taman sekolah.

"Arraseo", balas namja itu dengan malas. Namja itu seperti mayat yang sedang berjalan, dgn kulit putih pucat, pandangan yang kosong, dan seragam yang kemejanya setengah keluar. Dengan malas, namja itu beranjak dari tempat nya berdiri tadi melewati koridor koridor sekolah, dia tidak mempunyai semangat hidup lagi semenjak namja pujaan nya meninggalkan nya 3 tahun lalu dan orang tua nya yang meninggal dikarenakan kecelakaan.

Flashback~

"Luhan-ah, nanti malam temui aku di taman kota jam 7", ajak seorang namja yang terlihat lebih tua satu tahun dari namja yang dipanggil nya Luhan itu. #anggap aja disini Sehun lebih tua#

"Wae Sehunnie?", tanya namja itu.

"Ani, aku hanya ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu, lagi pula aku ingin memberikan sesuatu", jelas namja itu.

"Ne, aku akan datang", balas Luhan dengan senyum penuh arti.

SKIP

"Sehunnie!", teriak Luhan dari kejauhan pada namja yang bersama nya siang tadi, namja itu sedang duduk menunggu Luhan di kursi taman.

"Ahh Luhan, kau sudah datang", balas namja itu dengan senyum yang biasa Luhan lihat.

"Ne Sehunnie, apa kau sudah lama menunggu ku?", tanya Luhan.

"Ani, aku baru saja sampai", jawab namja itu.

Setelah pembicaraan itu, mereka hanya duduk diam dalam kesunyiaan dan sibuk memandangi langit yang kebetulan sedang cerah dan banyak bintang bermunculan.

"Sehunnie, kau tadi bilang mau membicarakan sesuatu dengan ku? Apa itu Sehunnie?", tanya Luhan memecahkan keheningan.

"Ne, tapi kau harus berjanji jangan memotong omonganku", jelas namja itu sebelum memulai perkataan nya.

"Ne", balas Luhan.

"Besok aku dan keluargaku akan pindah ke Sanghai, appa ku ditugaskan disana, dan juga eomma ku akan membangun cabang hotel nya disana, kemungkinan besar aku tidak akan kembali lagi kesini", jelas namja itu sambil menundukkan kepalanya. "Jadi, kau harus tetap bahagia seperti yang setiap hari kulihat, jangan sampai aku melihatmu seperti kita pertama kali bertemu, kau seperti seseorang yang berjalan tanpa ada tujuan, aku tidak mau melihatmu seperti itu lagi, arra?"

"Sehunnie", balas Luhan. "Aku tidak tau kalau aku bisa menjadi seperti apa yang kau katakan, selama ini kau lah yang aku punya, kau yang selalu menemaniku saat orangtua ku sudah tidak ada lagi, kau yang selalu membuatku tertawa, aku sudah terlalu bergantung padamu Sehunnie", balas Luhan sambil menongakkan kepalanya agar airmata nya tidak jatuh.

"Luhan-ah..", balas namja itu.

"Luhan-ah, aku benar benar harus pergi, aku tidak ingin melihat kau seperti ini", balas Sehun meyakinkan namja cantik disamping nya ini.

"Ohh iya, aku punya sesuatu untuk mu", lanjut Sehun sambil mengeluarkan sebuah kalung dari saku celananya. "Aku khusus mebelikan kalung ini untuk mu, aku membelinya dari uang jajanku yang kusisihkan"

"Sehun-ah, aku..", toleh Luhan menatap wajah Sehun yang sebelum nya dengan susah payah dihindarinya.

Sehun memasangkan kalung sederhana yang berbandul cantik berlambangkan #doh ribet bener, initinya tu kalung bandulnya kek lambang Sehun di EXO#.

"Aku harap dengan kalung ini kau bisa mengingat ku, aku akan merindukanmu, bahkan sangat merindukanmu Luhan-ah", tegas Sehun sambil meraih tubuh mungil Luhan.

"Nado Sehunnie, aku akan sangat merindukanmu, maaf aku tidak bisa memberikan apapun padamu", balas Luhan.

"Gwenchana Luhan-ah, asalkan kau jangan murung lagi, itu merupakan pemberian paling indah untukku", balas Sehun sambil memeluk Luhan erat.

Flashback end~

Bayangan itu terus datang dan menghantui Luhan, dia terus berusaha untuk melupakan kejadian itu, tapi setiap kali dia mencoba untuk melupakan nya, semakin sering pula bayangan itu datang.

'Pabo Luhan-ah, mungkin dia sudah lupa denganmu, kenapa kau terus mengingatnya!', umpat Luhan pada dirinya sendiri.

Sepanjang koridor sekolah, Luhan berjalan seperti seorang zombie yang kekurangan asupan daging manusia. Semua siswa memperhatikan nya dengan tatapan aneh, heran, dan ada juga yang memperhatikannya dengan tatapan kasian.

"Luhan-ssi" "Luhan-ahh" "Luhan!"

Panggilan terakhir itu sukses membuat Luhan sadar dari lamunan nya.

"Hm.. Wae?", balas Luhan tanpa menoleh ke sumber suara yang telah berhasil menariknya kembali ke alam sadar dan terus melanjutkan perjalanan nya menuju kelas.

"Bisakah kau menghormatiku yang sedang berbicara denganmu?", balas namja itu jengkel setelah merasa diabaikan oleh namja cantik nan imut itu.

"Yaakkk! Wae? Apa yang kau..", jawab Luhan terpotong setelah mengetahui siapa yang memanggilnya.

Namja yang sedang berdiri didepannya adalah seorang kapten basket sekaligus ketua osis di SMA Luhan, namja ini tergolong populer disekolah Luhan, semua siswa/i di sekolah ini hampir semua nya yang mengidolakan nya.

"Kau terlihat tidak sehat Luhan-ah, lebih baik kau ku antar ke UKS", tawar namja itu.

"Aniya, kau tidak usah berlagak seperti itu, apa yang membuatmu tiba tiba begitu peduli padaku?", selidik Luhan dengan ketus.

"Aku hanya menjalankan tugasku sebagai ketua osis", balas namja itu.

"Mwo? Tugasmu? Hisshhh, sudahlah lupakan saja", balas Luhan sambil berjalan meninggalkan namja itu.

"Apakah kau yakin Luhan-ah? Kau tidak mau ke UKS?", tanya namja itu hanya untuk memastikan kalau saja Luhan tiba tiba berubah pikiran.

"Aku yakin Kai! Jangan berlaku seperti kau sangat peduli denganku!", balas Luhan ketus sambil menatap Kai sinis dan langsung meninggalkan Kai ditempat mereka berdebat tadi.

~ƩΧ◊PLΔИƩT~

Pelajaran yang diberikan oleh guru disekolah Luhan tidak ada yang diperhatikannya, bagaimana tidak, pekerjaan Luhan hanya duduk melamun dikelas, seluruh guru sudah membicarakan tentang keadaan Luhan dengan kepala sekolah, tapi kepala sekolah tidak akan menegur ataupun mengeluarkan Luhan selagi nilai nya masih tetap bagus. Dari sekian banyak kekurangan Luhan, kelebihannya hanya satu, yaitu dia termasuk siswa yang cerdas.

"Luhan-ah, kau tidak apa apa? Kau terlihat lebih pucat hari ini", tanya teman sebangku Luhan yang sudah menjadi sahabat Luhan semenjak mereka MOS.

"Aniya, gwenchanayo", jawab Luhan sambil memaksakan mengeluarkan senyum yang sangat bisa ditebak jika itu senyum terpaksa. "Aku pulang duluan", sambung Luhan sambil meninggalkan teman nya itu.

'Hari ini aku terus mengingat Sehun, pabo-ah Luhan!', umpat Luhan dalam hati.

SKIP

"Annyeong ahjumma, aku sudah pulang", panggil Luhan sambil berjalan memasuki rumah bibi nya, Luhan tinggal dirumah bibi nya semenjak orangtua nya meninggal.

"Ne, annyeong Luhan-ah, gantilah dulu bajumu, nanti kita akan makan malam bersama", balas bibi Luhan.

"Wae? Tidak biasanya seperti ini", balas Luhan heran setelah melihat bibi nya tersenyum penuh arti.

"Ani, cepat ganti pakaianmu", kata bibi Luhan sambil menyiapakan meja untuk makan malam bersama yang disebutkan bibi nya tadi.

"Ne", jawab Luhan bingung.

Luhan berjalan menuju kamar nya sambil memainkan game diponselnya, saat tinggal beberapa senti lagi dari pintu kamar nya, Luhan melihat seorang namja keluar dari kamar nya.

"Yaaakk! Kenapa kau keluar dari kamarku?!", marah Luhan pada namja itu karena telah masuk ke kamar nya tanpa sepengetahuan Luhan.

"Wae? Ini kamarmu? Pantas saja banyak sekali benda yang tidak pernah kulihat dari Kai. Ohh iya, dimana kamar Kai?", balas namja itu dengan santainya tanpa memasang wajah bersalah.

"Hisshhh! Kamar nya disitu!", jawab Luhan sambil menunjuk kamar yang berada disebelah kamarnya.

"Ohh, gamshamnida, thank you", balas namja itu sambil berjalan menuju kamar yang ditunjuk Luhan tadi.

"Hisshh, namja yang menyebalkan", umpat Luhan.

"Luhan-ah, apa kau sudah mandi?! Ayo kita makan!", panggil bibi Luhan yang kebetulan merupakan ibu Kai dengan setengah berteriak karena kebetulan kamar Kai dan Luhan berada dilantai atas.

"Omo! Aku lupa", panik Luhan. "Sebentar lagi ahjumma, aku akan turun"

"Ne Luhan-ah! Panggilkan juga Kai dan teman nya", balas bibi Luhan.

"Ne ahjumma", balas Luhan.

"Yaakkk Kai! Kau dipanggil ahjumma untuk makan, sekalian dengan teman mu yang menyebalkan itu", panggil Luhan sambil mengedor ngedor pintu kamar Kai.

"Ne! Kau duluan saja", jawab Kai dari kamar nya.

"Hisshhh", balas Luhan sambil masuk kekamar nya.

SKIP

"Mianhaeyo aku terlambat", balas Luhan sambil membungkukkan badan nya saat dia turun dari kamar nya menuju ke ruang makan.

"Kau memang selalu terlambat", balas namja yang bertemu dengan Luhan didepan kamar nya tadi tanpa beranjak dari makanan yang dimakan nya.

"Mwo?!", geram Luhan pada namja itu karena sudah mengatakan bahwa dia selalu terlambat dan juga tadi namja ini sudah masuk kekamarnya tanpa permisi.

"Sudah sudah, duduk lah Luhan-ah", pisah ibu Kai pada Luhan dan teman Kai itu.

"Hisshh", balas Luhan sambil duduk disebelah ibu Kai.

"Luhan-ah, teman Kai ini akan tinggal bersama kita sampai dia lulus kuliah, dan sekarang dia sekolah di SMA yang sama dengan mu dan Kai, hanya saja dia sudah berada dikelas 12", jelas ibu Kai pada Luhan.

"Mwo?! Namja menyebalkan ini?!", balas Luhan setengah berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan langsung menunjuk namja itu tepat didepan hidung nya.

"Ne Luhan, kau tidak perlu seperti itu", jawab Kai sambil menarik tangan Luhan agar tidak menunjuk teman nya lagi.

"Ne, annyeonghaseyo Suho imnida", jelas teman Kai yang bernama Suho itu.

"M..Mwo?! Siapa namamu?", kaget Luhan, sampai sampai dia tersedak.

"Suho, pendek, K-I-M S-U-H-O, Kim Suho", balas namja itu yang bernama Suho itu tanpa berpaling dari makanan nya.

"Hisshh, sungguh menyebalkan", balas Luhan dengan nada suara yang sedikit dikecilkan nya agar tidak terdengar oleh siapapun.

"Mwo? Apa yang kau katakan?", dengar Suho sambil memegangi kuping nya.

"Aniya, NOTHING!", balas Luhan sambil memasang muka datar pada Suho.

'Hisshh, kenapa ada namja seperti itu didunia ini, padahal dia hampir mirip dengan Sehun, asalkan sifat nya tidak menyebalkan', umpat Luhan dalam hati. 'Paboo Luhan-ah, kau mengigat Sehun lagi', tambah Luhan.

~ƩΧ◊PLΔИƩT~

"Hey kebo, bangun, sudah siang, kau mau terlambat", panggil Suho dari luar alam sadar Luhan.

"Hm..", balas Luhan sambil membalikkan tubuhnya dan berusaha mengumpulkan nyawa nya yang sempat hilang mampir kemimpi mimpi orang lain, setelah sadar siapa yang membangunkannya, Luhan langsung duduk ditempat tidurnya karena sebelumnya belum ada yang membangunkannya selain ibu Kai.

"Ka.. Kau! Kenapa kau disini?!", umpat Luhan sambil menunjuk Suho tepat didepan hidung nya.

"Aku? Yang benar saja, aku disini membangunkan mu, paboo! Aku disuruh ibu Kai, karena dia sedang sibuk mengurus sarapan", balas namja itu sambil berjalan keluar kamar Luhan.

"Yaakkk! Kenapa kau selalu masuk kamarku seenak jidatmu saja, huh?! Kau tidak tau kalau ini kamar orang lain?!", teriak Luhan sebelum Suho berhasil keluar dari kamar nya.

"Aku? Aku baru masuk kekamarmu dua kali, dan itu kau katakan 'selalu', itupun masih bisa dihitung dengan jari, paboo-ah! Dan juga, aku tidak akan masuk ke kamar keramat ini kalu tidak disuruh oleh ibu Kai", balas Suho. "Cepat lah kau mandi, lihat sudah jam berapa ini?", lanjut nya.

"OMO! Aku lupa", umpat Luhan sambil setengah berlari menuju kamar mandi. "Dan satu lagi, kamarku bukan kamar keramat! Aneh!", lanjut Luhan karena merasa terhina kamarnya dikatakan kamar keramat.

Setelah selesai mandi, Luhan langsung menuju keruang makan. Setelah sampai ditujuannya, Luhan sudah melihat, ahjumma, Kai dan Suho dimeja makan. Kalau ada yang nanya kemana appa Kai? Appa Kai pergi untuk dinas diluar kota dan tinggal sendiri disana tanpa ditemani oleh Kai dan Ibunya karena mereka ingin menemani Luhan disini, so sweet bukan?

"Mianhaeyo, aku terlambat", kata Luhan sambil mengambil tempat duduk disamping ibu Kai.

"Sudah kukatakan sebelumnya, kau selalu terlambat", balas Suho sambil melihat Luhan sekilas dan langsung kembali fokus pada makanan nya.

'Sabar Luhan-ah, tidak ada gunanya kau marah pada manusia seperti Suho itu, dia tidak akan mendengarkanmu', umpat Luhan dalam hati sambil melemparkan tatapan sinis kearah Suho. Sadar kalau dia sedang ditatap tidak enak oleh Luhan, Suho pura pura tidak melihat Luhan dan tetap fokus pada makanan nya.

"Huaahhh, aku tidak ada niat lagi untuk makan, aku akan berangkat kesekolah duluan, annyeong ahjumma dan Kai", balas Luhan sembari berdiri dari tempat nya duduk tadi.

"Eitss, mau kemana Luhan-ah?", tanya ibu Kai.

"Elah bi, aku ingin pergi sekolah", balas Luhan dengan malas karena sudah jelas jelas Luhan memakai seragam ya pasti kesekolah masa ke hutan #setdah, korban iklan#

"Kau akan berangkat dengan Suho, karena ka-", ucap ibu Kai terpotong karena Luhan sudah terlebih dahulu protes atas usulan ibu Kai yang sudah jelas bakal ditolak mentah mentah oleh Luhan.

"MWO?! Apa tidak bisa namja ini berangkat dengan Kai?", balas Luhan tidak setuju.

"Yaakkk Luhan-ah! KARENA ITU JANGAN PERNAH MEMOTONG PEMBICARAAN ORANG!", tegas Kai. "Aku tidak bisa berangkat dengan Suho karena hari ini aku dan timku akan pergi ke Sport Hall untuk pendaftaran tournament, jadi kau yang harus menunjukkan nya jalan dari rumah kesekolah, arra? Oh ya satu lagi, Suho kan tidak tau dimana ruang kepala sekolah, jadi kau yang mengantarnya", jelas Kai.

"Hhhhh... Arraseo", balas Luhan dengan malas.

~ƩΧ◊PLΔИƩT~

Sesampainya disekolah, Luhan langsung dilempari tatapan yang berbeda dari seluruh siswa satu angkatan dengan nya, karena tidak seperti biasanya, Luhan berangkat dgn Suho, dan ekspresi dan sikap Luhan berbeda dengan sehari sebelum Suho berangkat dengan nya.

"Ah siapa ini Luhan-ah? Tampan sekali", tanpa diinginkan Luhan, Tao sudah ada diantara Suho dan Luhan. Tao adalah salah satu namja yang famous di sekolah ini, bukan karena dia pintar tapi karena dia sangat suka mendekati namja tampan disekolah, wajah nya memang imut karena matanya itu, tapi sifat nya menutupi image imut nya.

Luhan tetap berjalan saja dengan Suho tanpa menghiraukan Tao ditengah mereka, Suho pun memperlihatkan image aslinya didepan semua siswa sekolah itu terutama pada siswi yeoja karena kebanyakan siswi yeoja-lah yang memperhatikannya, yaitu cuek dan itu terlihat cool dimata siswi siswi yeoja sekolah ini.

Semua siswi yeoja yang memperhatikan Luhan sedari tadi sekarang mulai beralih memperhatikan Suho, image pertama yang muncul dipikiran mereka adalah "Angel yang nyasar" dan "as cool as ice cube".

'Kenapa dia terlalu santai dan tenang sekarang? Bukannya dari kemarin sampai kami sarapan tadi dia menyebalkan dan banyak omong? Namja yang aneh dan sekaligus menyebalkan', gumam Luhan dalam hati setelah memperhatikan Suho yang tengah berjalan disampingnya ini.

"Yakk Tao-ssi, sampai kapan kau akan membuntuti kami?", tanya Luhan sinis pada Tao karena merasa terganggu dgn keberadaan nya ditengah tengah dirinya dan Suho.

"Wae? Kau terganggu? Namjachingu-mu?", balas Tao dan BINGO! Berhasil membuat Herra terdiam.

"Ne, dia namjachingu-ku", balas Suho yang berhasil membuat Luhan, Tao dan seluruh siswa yang memperhatikan mereka sedari tadi terkejut sekaligus dibuat kaget. "Kajja, cepat tunjukan dimana ruang kepala sekolah, chagi-ah", lanjut Suho.

"Yakk, Suho-ssi, sejak kap-", protes Luhan terputus karena Suho terlebih dulu menariknya menjauh dari Tao dan semua siswa yang memperhatikan mereka.

"Apakah sudah aman? Hhh", tanya Suho sambil mengatur nafas.

"Apanya yang aman?! Kau sudah merusak reputasiku disekolah!", marah Luhan karena Suho seenak jidatnya saja menyebutnya atau lebih tepat disebut dengan MENGUMUMKAN bahwa Luhan adalah namjachingu nya.

"Bukan kah kau mau disebut sebagai namjachingu-ku, Luhan-ah?", goda Suho dan tetap memasang muka seolah olah tidak ada yang serius barusan terjadi.

"MWO?! Apa yang kau katakan?! Kau tau aku sangat dan akan selalu membencimu namja menyebalkan!", balas Luhan sambil menunjuk Suho tepat didepan hidung namja itu.

"Sudahlah, dimana ruang kepala sekolah? Aku malas meladeni mu", balas Suho sambil menyingkirkan tangan Luhan dari depan muka nya dan mulai kembali melangkah mencari ruang kepala sekolah. "Yakk! Sampai kapan kau akan berdiri disitu? Kajja!", teriak Suho setelah mengetahui bahwa penunjuk jalannya tidak bergerak satu sentipun dari tempat mereka bertengkar tadi.

"Palli Luhan-ah, nanti terlambat, pabo-ah!", lanjut Suho, setelah mengetahui tidak ada respon dari Luhan, Suho memutuskan untuk menarik dan memaksa namja itu untuk berjalan.

"Yakk! Kau tau ini sakit?!", protes Luhan karena merasa diperlakukan seperti anak kucing yang mencuri ikan dimeja makan namja itu.

"Ini salahmu, aku sudah mengajakmu dengan cara yang lembut kau tau", balas Suho. "Sekarang ayo jalan", lanjut Suho.

"Kau ini, kalau kau tidak tau jangan sok tau, pabo!", protes Luhan.

"Mwo?! Siapa disini yang sok tau? Aku hanya minta antar ke ruang kepala sekolah, dan kau tidak mau mengantarku", balas Suho masih tetap dengan poker face-nya.

"Sudah kubilang kau sok tau! Dan satu lagi, kalau kau punya mata itu dipakek untuk baca, pabo! Kau lihat apa tulisan disini?!", marah Herra pada Suho sambil menunjuk papan tulisan 'Ruang Kepala Sekolah' diatas pintu ruangan yang berada disamping mereka.

"Mwo? He-he-he, mian", balas suho sambil membuat peace sign dengan jari telunjuk dan tengah nya.

~ƩΧ◊PLΔИƩT~

Setelah mengantar Suho ke ruang kepala sekolah, Luhan langsung meninggalkan Suho disana dan langsung berjalan masuk kekelas nya, tentu saja perjalanan Luhan kekelas nya tidak sedamai dulu waktu Suho belum masuk dan menginjakkan kakinya ke sekolah Luhan dan Kai, sekarang perjalan Luhan terganggu dengan bisik bisikan siswa/i yang kebetulan ada disitu, tentu saja semua ini karena Suho yang menyebutnya sebagai namjachingu-nya, dan jangan salahkan Suho sepenuhnya, karena Tao juga berperan dalam penyebaran gosip yang sangat jelas tidak benar ini.

'Cepatlah Luhan, kelasmu tidak jauh lagi, jangan hiraukan makhluk² tuhan yang sangat keji itu', rutuk Luhan dalam hati menyalahkan kaki nya yang tidak bisa berjalan dgn cepat.

Sesampainya dikelas, suasana kelas pun sangat berbeda dari sehari sebelum Suho datang, awal nya ribut seperti pasar senen, sekarang hampir sunyi seperti tempat pemakaman umum lengkap dgn bisikan bisikan setan penghuni kuburan itu.

'Oh tuhaannnnn! Aku salahkan kau Suho untuk semua ini!', umpat Luhan dalam hati.

SKIP

Seperti biasa, pelajaran yang diberikan guru hari ini tidak ada yang mampir di kepala Luhan, sepanjang pelajaran tadi, Luhan hanya mengutuk Suho ria didalam hati atas hancurnya hari hari Luhan disekolah hari ini, ditambah lagi dengan gosip tentang dirinya dan Suho sudah menyebar ria disekolah.

'Ayolah, lama sekali jam pelajaran ini berakhir', umpat Luhan dalam hati karena jam pelajaran matematika yang terasa satu abad lamanya tidak kunjung usai.

"Ehm, Tn. Xi, apa yang kau lakukan?", tegur guru matematika yang sedang mengajar dikelas Luhan dan terkenal satu sekolah dan satu dunia dengan guru matematika paling Killer.

"Anu pak, saya.. Hm-", jawab Luhan terputus karena melihat wajah gurunya yang sudah seperti Voldemort dengan hidung tenggelam sama persis seperti duplikat Voldemort di film Herry Potter.

"Tidak ada alasan Tn. Xi! Kau akan kuberi tugas hukuman, setelah jam pelajaran berakhir, temui aku dikantor", kata guru Voldemort itu sembari melanjutkan penjelasannya.

'Sial! Kurang apa lagi penderitaanku hari ini?! Shit!', umpat Luhan dalam hati.

~ƩΧ◊PLΔИƩT~

'Sial! Memang kurang satu lagi penderitaanku tadi, aku harus pulang terlambat hari ini karena tugas sialan ini!', umpat Luhan dalam hati setelah mendapat tugas dari guru Voldemort nya tadi, Luhan harus menyelesaikan 50 soal yang diberikan guru matematika nya itu dan harus dikumpulkan lagi besok, Luhan pun sudah lupa kapan terakhir kali dia belajar matematika dan dimana letak buku buku pelajaran matematika nya, jadi dia memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan soal itu diperpustakaan sekolah.

Seperti biasa, perpustakaan diisi dengan anak anak culun yang hobi belajar. Luhan mengambil posisi duduk disudut ruangan perpustakaan, agar mudah berkonsentrasi menurutnya.

'Baiklah, dimana buku buku keramat itu disimpan oleh ibu perpus itu?', gumam Luhan dalam hati selagi mencari buku cetak matematika yang disebutnya dengan buku keramat itu.

'Baiklah, bertambah lagi kesialanku hari ini, kenapa buku itu harus ada dirak paling atas? Kau tau aku pendek? Hah bu?', rutuk Luhan dalam hati karena menyalahkan ibu penjaga perpustakaan yang meletakkan buku buku cetak matematika itu dirak tengah yang langsung dikategorikan Luhan tinggi itu.

'Ah shit! Walaupun aku meloncat sekalipun tidak akan sampai!', umpat Luhan dalam hati.

"Dasar pendek", ejek seorang namja yang membantu Luhan mengambil buku cetak matematika yang berada dirak atas itu.

"Aku tidak pendek, pabo! Rak nya saja yang ketinggian", elak Luhan pada namja itu yang jelas sekali kalau itu Suho.

"Masih menyalahkan rak? Ckck, dasar namja aneh", balas Suho. "Dimana meja belajarmu? Aku mau duduk"

"Yakk! Bisakah kau berhenti menggangguku dan mengikuti Suho-ssi?!", marah Luhan pada Suho yang seenak jidat nya saja muncul ditempat setenang ini dan menanyakan tempat duduk nya dimana.

"Aku akan jelaskan semuanya saat kita duduk, palli! Dimana tempat duduk mu?", tawar Suho pada Luhan yang kelihatannya berhasil membuat namja cantik itu menurut dan sedikit melunak dari sebelumnya.

"Hisshh, aku tau akhirnya akan seperti ini", umpat Luhan dengan volume suara yang sedikit dikecilkannya agar Suho tidak mendengarnya.

"Mwo? Ada yang kau katakan?", kata Suho yang telinganya berhasil menangkap kata kata Luhan barusan.

"Ani, tidak ada", balas Luhan.

"Aku menunggu penjelasanmu pabo-ah Suho-ssi!", kata Luhan membuka percakapan mereka setelah mereka sampai dimeja yang dipilih Luhan sebagai tempatnya mengerjakan soal yang diberikan oleh guru Voldemort itu tadi.

"Apa yang kau kerjakan?", balas Suho berusaha mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Oh, ini hanya soal hukuman yang diberikan oleh guru matematikaku tadi, kau tau ini sangat susah?", cerita Luhan pada Suho yang telah berhasil mengalihkan topik pembicaraan mereka.

"Mana coba kulihat? Sini, biar aku kerjakan", tawar Suho dan ajaibnya dalam 15 menit Suho selesai mengerjakan 50 soal matematika keramat itu.

"Wuuaahhh! Sudah selesai? Wahh, D-A-E-B-A-K!", balas Luhan dengan kata kata 'daebak' yang sengaja dieja nya agar terlihat lebih serius menyatakan kalu itu benar benar amazing.

"Hm, jangan memujiku seperti itu, hehehe", balas Suho dengan bangga nya karena Luhan memuji nya dengan kemampuan mengerjakan 50 soal matematika Luhan yang dianggap nya adalah soal untuk anak SD itu.

"Hei tunggu dulu, Oh - Se - Hoon? Ba-baju siapa yang kau pakai?", tanya Luhan menyelidik karena baru menyadari bahwa Suho memakai baju seragam bernamakan 'Oh SeHoon' bukan 'Kim Suho'.

"Ini bajuku, kenapa?", balas Suho yang ternyata merupakan Sehun.

"Bukannya kau mengatakan denganku waktu itu bahwa namamu Kim Suho, bukan Oh Sehun", jelas Luhan yang matanya terlihat sangat jelas mengatakan bahwa dia menginginkan penjelasan atas apa yang dilihatnya disini.

"Baiklah Luhan-ah, seperti yang kau katakan, waktu itu aku mengatakan padamu bahwa namaku Kim Suho, ne? Tapi sebenarnya, ini lah aku, Oh Sehun atau yang lebih sering kau panggil Sehunnie, hahaha. Awalnya aku senang akan bertemu lagi denganmu, tapi lihatlah apa yang kudapat waktu kita pertama kali bertemu dirumah Kai, kau tidak mengenaliku Luhan-ah, saat itu aku tidak bisa mengekspresikan perasaan ku, antar marah dan sedih, jadi aku putuskan untuk tetap menatap makananku dan berbohong padamu", jelas Sehun panjang lebar pada Luhan.

"Jinjja? Mianhaeyo Sehunnie, aku tidak tahu kalau ini benar benar kau, dan waktu itu aku juga merasa kalu kau mirip dengan naen Sehun, tapi kau begitu menyebalkan, kurasa kau bukan Sehun-ku", balas Luhan sambil me-pout-kan bibirnya.

"Hehehe, aku memang sengaja membuatmu kesal Luhan-ah, agar kau selalu memikirkanku, haha", balas Sehun enteng seperti biasanya dengan senyum yang biasa Luhan lihat sewaktu sebelum mereka berpisah tanpa ada rasa bersalah sedikitpun dimukanya.

"Yah, dan kau lihat, kau berhasil melakukannya, karena aku terus memikirkan untuk membunuhmu dirumah nanti karena sudah membuatku kesal hari ini dan berbuah mendapatkan hukuman dengan mengerjakan 50 soal ini dan untungnya kau membantuku mengerjakannya. Ah ani, bukan membantu tetapi kau yang mengerjakan nya, hahaha", balas Luhan dengan senyum yang sudah lama tidak Sehun lihat dan terakhir kali dilihatnya saat sebelum mereka bertemu di taman kota malam itu.

"Luhan-ah, apakah kau masih menyimpan kalung yang kuberikan padamu itu?", tanya Sehun dengan hati hati.

"Tentu saja Sehunnie, aku bukan hanya menyimpannya, aku selalu memakainya", balas Luhan sambil memperlihatkan kalung yang indah melingkar dileher namja cantik itu.

"Hm-hm, aku tau kau akan menyimpannya", balas Sehun senang dengan senyumnya. "Dan dimana hadiahku?", lanjut Sehun dengan logat menagih janji yang sebelumnya dijanjikan oleh Luhan.

"Hahaha, ini hadiahmu", jawab Luhan sambil meletakkan jari telunjuk kanan dan kirinya masing masing disebelah kanan dan kiri pipinya dan taklupa Luhan memperlihatkan senyum ter-manis nya.

"Haha, sudah lama aku tidak melihat senyum itu. Hm, saranghaeyo Luhan-ah", kata Sehun sambil meraih tubuh mungil Luhan dan memeluknya.

"Hm, nado saranghaeyo Sehunnie", balas Luhan sambil mempererat pelukannya dengan Sehun yang dirindukannya selama ini.

THE END~ ƩΧ◊PLΔИƩT

Review nya dibutuhkan yah *bow*

Gamshamnida :D


End file.
